


These Broken Pieces

by HotChocolate2k2



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Big Sister Maggie Sawyer, Danvers Sisters, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotChocolate2k2/pseuds/HotChocolate2k2
Summary: Alex falls apart. Kara feels alone. And Maggie is left to pick up the pieces. Post 2x11





	These Broken Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, what's up? I've been writing on Fanfiction for a little while, and I joined AO3 a while back, but I never posted any of my stories here. So, I'm gonna post my stuff on both sites and see how you guys like it. This was my first story ever, so I hope you enjoy. I'm not going to upload it all straight away, but I hope you give it a shot.

Alex unlocked the door to her apartment and entered in quietly. It was already dark outside, and after everything that she'd been through today, Alex just wanted to relax. She set her purse down on the kitchen counter, not bothering to turn her lights on.

She started to make her way to her bedroom when she heard a thump from behind her couch. Alex squinted in the darkness, her hand slowly inching towards her gun holster. She drew her gun and walked towards the couch, fully expecting to find another White Martian hiding in her apartment, or worse.

Instead, Alex found herself looking at the sleeping form of her girlfriend, laying on her side across the couch with a blanket draped over her legs. Alex smiled fondly at the sight, holstering her weapon and sitting on the arm of the soft sofa. Maggie stirred, and lazily opened her chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey Danvers," she said sleepily, giving Alex her signature smirk. Alex grinned and gave a small chuckle. "Maggie, what are you doing here, I thought you were at the precinct?" she asked.

After the incident with the White Martian, Alex had called Maggie and told her she had to miss the concert and have a serious talk with Kara, apologizing profusely. Maggie told Alex not to worry about it, that she had to head to the precinct anyway to finish up some paperwork and to send her regards to the younger of the Danvers sisters.

Maggie gave Alex a small smile, "Yeah, I kind of lied. I came back here to wait for you, but I might've fallen asleep..." Alex gave her a look, "Okay I did fall asleep, but I wanted to make sure you came back in one piece. You've had a stressful day." Alex felt butterflies in her stomach, a feeling she was still getting used to. Maggie had been waiting all night alone, for her. The thought made Alex feel ecstatic. What did I do to deserve you, she thought.

"How's Little Danvers doing? Is everything okay?" Maggie asked, eyes full of concern as she sat up. Alex sighed, "I think she will be. She's been really overwhelmed lately and I don't think she's been coping too well. I should've been there for her, I should've noticed. I mean she was kidnapped twice and I didn't even know until it was too late. I haven't been a good big sister at all and I shou-" Maggie grabbed Alex's arms, which had started to make wild gestures to convey her point, effectively stopping her rant.

"Hey, you're not a bad sister. You mean the world to Kara, and considering she can literally fly around the whole world, that's saying something."

Alex gave her girlfriend a watery smile, but her face quickly sobered once more. "The first world she lived on exploded and killed everyone she's ever loved. You know, I used to hold a secret grudge against her parents. I always wondered how they could do it, how could they just ship their daughter off into space with no warning? How could they place so much responsibility on a thirteen-year-old girl? How could they just make that decision for her, abandon her? And now I realize that I'm doing the same thing," Alex said, her eyes filling with tears that would not spill over. She refused to cry, she wouldn't cry when she had no right to do so in her mind.

Maggie gazed at her girlfriend's face sadly, saw right through her strong front and into the vulnerable, broken teenage girl who grew up too fast. Alex put so much pressure on herself and Maggie knew that one day it would break her. But Maggie would try to put that day off for as long as possible.

Grabbing Alex's chin gently and forcing her to look into her eyes, Maggie said, "Alex, you talked to Kara just now, right?" Alex nodded.

"Did she say she was mad at you?"  
"No bu-"

"Did she say she resented you?"

"Well, no but sh-"

"Did she say you abandoned her?"

Alex's eyes suddenly found her hands extremely interesting. Maggie's eyebrows furrowed, "Alex?"

"Not—not directly. When the White Martian was impersonating me, it had a conversation with Kara. And because of the telepathic link it formed with me I can remember what they discussed. And s-she told me—it—that she had been ab-bandoned before and th-that she didn't want it to h-happen again. A-and she didn't e-even have that c-conversation with her real s-sister. H-how do you th-think that made her f-feel? I d-didn't even t-talk to her about it b-before the Martian b-brought it up."

Alex couldn't hold it in anymore, and she started to cry with her face in her hands. Maggie's heart broke at the sight. Her strong, smart, amazing girlfriend was breaking before her eyes, and Maggie couldn't just sit by and watch.

She pulled Alex off the arm of the couch and into her lap. Alex rested her head in the crook of Maggie's neck as Maggie ran her fingers through her hair, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She could feel Alex's body shake with gut-wrenching sobs, hear her sharp intakes of breath as she shuddered against her.

Maggie felt like she had failed both Alex and Kara. Alex was breaking down in front of her, and Kara had felt abandoned because Alex had been spending so much time with herself. Alex didn't need to say it, Maggie's a detective, she detects. As Alex Danvers fell asleep in her arms, Maggie Sawyer made a promise. She would repair Alex and Kara's relationship, she would build Alex back up, and she would not lose the people she had come to love.

And she'd be damned if she couldn't put these broken pieces back together.


End file.
